masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armeni
Zeioph deserve their own page, please look at my user page, i have ceated a sample using fancy writing and slight speculation to increase the content to what i think is a valid level of content for a page. ralok 00:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, right off the bat: Tons of spelling and grammar issues, way too much "fluff" and not enough substance, and entirely too much speculation. "Slight speculation" is still speculation, and we can't start allowing articles based on speculation and not hard facts. SpartHawg948 01:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :: But the speculation is based on known facts, and i hate it when people point out all of the grammar issues in what i write, im not perfect and it doesnt make me less of a person. And why i take offense is that instead of insulting what i wrote you just freakin jumped up and said the grammar and spelling was bad. Really of all the things that was wrong iwht it you had to point out the grammar, i like you your a cool dude. But what you did made you sound like an ass. and its only a test article i plan on removing some of the fluff. Also alot of articles are fluffy. it is only a test, i am hoping to turn it into somethign valid. ralok 14:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::i hate myself, i always come off sounding more agressive than intend. ralok 14:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, first, I DID NOT just point out the bad spelling and grammar, as you will note if you READ what I wrote. 2) The speculation is not based on known fact, it's speculation, which you yourself pointed out when you said "using fancy writing and slight speculation to increase the content". Crypts do not in any way necessarily mean a "belief in the afterlife" or "respect for the dead". That is pure speculation. Also, I can assure you there is NO OTHER ARTICLE that contains nearly this much fluff. You took ONE SENTANCE of fact, and turned it into 5 very fluffy sentences. Please, just leave it be. We had a zeioph article long before you came along. There just wasn't enough information. Not every little one-liner from the game needs it's own article. There is plenty of stuff we have more info about than the zeioph that doesn't have articles, and that's A-OK! Also, "But what you did made you sound like an ass" really isn't helping you. You asked for constructive criticism, I provided it, and you called me names. Not called for. I'm not going to say anything else, other than that the readers can decide for themselves who really looks like an ass here. SpartHawg948 20:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: ya but you could have said it was all fluff and no substance, then recommended that i try and improve my grammar and spelling, instead you listed it amongst the reasons why my attempt at a zeioph article wasnt worth your time. ralok 21:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC)